The Red Flower
Agreed to get the Red Flower, meaning fire, 17 agreed to go with Reia and Mowgli while Ratchet and the gang returning to the Seeonee to confront Cortex and Shere Khan. Ratchet: We need a quick plan of attack. Kiva: I think you're right. Ellie: Cortex's probably waiting for us and expecting us to lose. Kiva: Well, we need to know what are dealing with. Alister: His power suit sensed movement, which could be a big problem. Kiva: I know. I think Cortex doesn't know about Ultra Instinct, because it's most recent. Sonja: Ultra...what? Kiva: Ultra Instinct, it's a rare transformation. Reia's in the incompleted status for so long. Sonja: Well, what happens if it is completed? Kiva: If it's completed, umm... To be honest, I don't know what'll happen. Alister: Don't worry, Kiva. I got this one. Basically, if it reached to max power, her appearance will changed to white hair and surrounded by a much brighter aura. With this, she can slow down time and capable of dealing multiple strikes. Since she has more experience with this transformation then Goku, she would have longer time to use it, before her stamina runs out. Kiva: Yeah. Sonja: I have no idea.. Ratchet: So, what's the plan? Kiva: I think we just need to stall both Cortex and Shere Khan long enough until Reia comes back with the Red Flower. Ratchet: Stalling, right.. Kiva: Anyway, we need to get going. - As they walked towards the Seeonee, Sonja talked with the Lombax Five about Reia's Ultra Instinct. - The gang finally returned to the Seeonee when Cortex looks at the river, hearing their approach. Ratchet: There you are. Kiva: Cortex. Neo Cortex: Well, well, well.. If isn't the 2nd Galactic Rupublic. Welcome. Or should I say, welcome back. Kiva: Give up, Cortex! Neo Cortex: Oh, I don't plan to so easily.. Kiva: What are you talking about? Neo Cortex: I know why you came back to the Seeonee- to protect history as it should be. But ask yourself. Who's the true leader in this charade? I intend to re-write everything once I'm done with you. Ratchet: That's insane! Did you really think you can just take over at a moment like this? Neo Cortex: You fool. Do you think I am unaware of the situation? Many villains know the Skeleton King would perish and they are racing to become an heir. I think outside the box and decided to pull its roots from the surface. Kiva: Not today, Cortex! Neo Cortex: Oh? You seemed resistant. Kiva: Well, we have to. Neo Cortex: Seems like I will have all of you in my command soon enough. Sonja: - Once Neo Cortex powers up with the power suit, Reia, along with Mowgli and 17, finally returned to the Seeonee with the Red Flower. Mowgli: Shere Khan! I'm not afraid of you! No one needs to afraid of you anymore! - Shere Khan finally appeared in the battleground. Shere Khan: No. I think they're afraid of something else now. Reia: What? - Mowgli turned around and see the forest on fire. The animals scared of the Red Flower as Mowgli tried to get close to them. Reia: What have we done..? Kiva: Reia... Shere Khan: The man-cub is now a man. Neo Cortex: And the Saiyan becomes a monster she once was. Shere Khan: Always a proud day when they come of age. You can fool them, but you can't fool me. I'm the one who saw your future. I saw what you'd become. Neo Cortex: Go on, Saiyan. Release your power and show them. Show them how powerful you truly are! Reia: ...No. Neo Cortex: Pardon? Kiva: You heard her, she said no! Neo Cortex: You don't have a choice! Reia: ...There's always a choice. - Reia powered up to face Cortex as Mowgil throws away the torch. Category:Scenes